User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/EPIC CHARACTER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Stephen King VS Edgar Allan Poe Rematch ~ feat. Whale
EPIC CHARACTER RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! EDGAR ALLAN POE VS STEPHEN KING! BEGIN! Stephen King: So here we go again, the King against Poe, You've already proved it, you aren't a foe, This is my Stand, be ready to feel my Rage, Take my raps as a warning, go back to your cage, It's the Storm of the Century, you'll be in Desperation, take a seat, this will be a lyrical assassination, You're just another Bag of Bones, you're lost in Blood and Smoke, You're in my Dark Tower bitch, my fury, that's what you've awoke, and why am I facing against you, you're afraid of Ravens, It's Four Past Midnight, so return back to your haven, You're such a pedophile, you're a disgrace to the United States, I'm going on a psychopathic rampage, call me Norman Bates Poe: You call yourself King? Well, prepare to be overthrown It's time for Poe the Lord of Horror to take his seat on the throne If you wanna live through this battle, you best stop messing with me Or I'll send you to a watery grave like my Annabel Lee A victory from me is something you will never muster Cause your career is falling faster than the House of Usher That Raven is scarier than anything that you could produce And my cousin is better than anyone you could get hitched to When I read your books you sound more loaded than Salem's Lot You think you are better? Where do I start? You're more repetitive than the Tell-Tale Heart! I don't Carrie what else you have to say, surrender your crown You're clearly demented if you think your fans are scared of a sewer clown King: You think you produce horror? The horror is that you have a award, I'mma cut you up in pieces and put you in the floor boards, I'll put you in Misery, go back to your hometown you alcoholic, You coming to this battle, you should've known it was a trick, You winning this is An Enigma; A Dream Within A Dream, I'll kick you back into your Dreamland, the place will make you scream, You're in my Haunted Palace, this gothic bitch is alone, The Bells are ringing for your time to come, I haven't been dethroned Poe: 40 years of pain have crafted me into this world's darkest author It hasn't been a struggle either time against this foureyed bother I know you can't handle It, Steve, challenging Poe will bring you woe Your books mean nothing to you, all you worry about is making dough You're anything but regal, you're as old and sad as Steven Seagal Barking at young girls like a beagle, planning things that are illegal Your stories are all the same and lame, if I were you I'd be ashamed Just go back to Portland, Maine and walk down the Green Mile of Shame King: I'm the lord with the gore that will shock you to the core, tommyknock you on the floor cuz' you're just another whore, I created a legacy, my work is loved by many people, and everyone will thank me for getting rid of this evil, A Premature Burial is ready for this mangle little Black Cat, the only scary about you is that god awful verse you spat, so when you come up to the mic looking to fight a king, be ready for a fight in the likes that you've never seen Poe: My God, you're just like your books, you have no originality You used these same lines last time, it must be you who's making me crazy The one page poems I write are more fear invoking than your crap I wanna tie you to the Pit and the Pendulum, rid the world of this hack We're all sick of your shit, sir, you'll Nevermore have any fans Let me access my dictionary for a synonym of boring. Ah, yes, The Stand You're gonna let out a blood curdling scream faster than I can down whiskey Because you're selling your lines worse than Mr. Mercedes will be Who won? Edgar Allan Poe (Whale) Stephen King (Lak) Category:Blog posts